A major effort of the training and dissemination aspects of the BRTP grant is our annual NMR symposium. This year's symposium was titled "Carbon Isotopes in Metabolic Research: Mass Spectrometry, NMR, PET, and Radiotracer Methods" and was held at UT Southwestern on April 25, 1996. The objective of the symposium was to bring together physicians, biomedical scientists and students who are interested in the use of different carbon isotope techniques in metabolic research. Experts in the fields of mass spectrometry, NMR, PET and radiotracer methods discussed the advantages, limitations and recent applications of each tool. During the reception and dinner, there was a great deal of interaction between the attendees and speakers. After dinner, Dr. Kamil Ugurbil discussed the future of ultra-high field NMR for clinical applications. A list of the speakers is provided in the Summary of Research Progress. The announcements for this year's meeting appeared in the ISMRM's "MR Pulse" newsletter and Magnetic Resonance in Medicine. The Symposium was also advertised on our World Wide Web site. Brochures describing the symposium were sent to potential attendees and a symposium brochure is included in the appendix materials. The Symposium was attended by about 90 people, with attendees primarily from Texas, but a few coming from as far away as Ohio and California. Support for the Symposium is obtained from registration fees, corporate sponsors, and the Department of Radiology. These companies were Bruker Instruments, Cambridge Isotope Laboratories, Isotec Inc, Mallinckrodt Medical Inc, Philips Medical Systems, Tecmag Inc, and Varian NMR Instruments. The support received is included in OTHER FUNDS on the Resource Summary page. This support covered primarily the speakers' costs, the dinner, and reception. BRTP funds were used for staff support in the organization of the Symposium and to support the travel costs of Dr. Ugurbil, a member of our External Advisory Committee.